


C'est La Vie

by Xibalban_horror



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ak's past life before he portaled his genius arse into the SMP, Alternate Universes, Angst, Apocalypse, Backstory, Gore, Multiverse, Murder, Other, Seperate Timelines, ak is half enderman, bee/human hybrid, dub-con, fluff if you squint, glowsquid/human hybrid, he's a tribrid, human/slime/moobloom hybrid, leon is half slime, lots of confusing quantum shit, lotsa hybrids, mayan is a silverfish hybrid, myrrs is a cute lil boi, nix is a elder guardian hybrid, nix's hybridization works like a selkie, non-con, potential smut, rlcraft - Freeform, theosyr is a very sleep deprived phantom hybrid, this might get confusing so bear with me, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xibalban_horror/pseuds/Xibalban_horror





	C'est La Vie

He had been traversing realms for as long as he could remember. One world to the next, always facing danger and horror at every corner. Each world had different rules.

Some worlds were further along the timelines. Others were primitive still, the inhabitants barely understanding the concept of the Nether. Some worlds allowed the painful and terrifying ordeal that was respawning. Other worlds operated on a one-life-one-chance rule. No matter where he went though, there was one similarity among the countless realms.

Hybrids were considered cursed and monstrous.


End file.
